of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Roland Weed
Roland Weed is a native of Kyoto born of Inglish parents. He is a discipline issue at Kyoto Guardian Academy due to his slacking and suspected hiding of some abilities of his. He is known to be able to perceive details about someone by looking at them, and he conceals that he has minor mind affecting powers. As of the first Kyoto Guardian Academy installment he is quiet, anti-social, brooding, and a slacker that delights in using his powers to cause chaos and keep himself entertained. Biography Roland was treated as an exceptional child. He attended a gifted school, but was ostracised for his unsightly appearance. He grew bitter, and sadistic. He was only sent to the Academy after it was determined that his ability of knowledge did not originate in intelligence, but it was some form of metahumans sense from an unknown lineage. Since arriving three years ago, he has done little of note. He is often seen at the seen of a fight as a bystander, and is often introduced to new students so he can simply tell them their own life story. He was often sickly as a younger child and is still relatively weak and feeble for his age. As a result he has always avoided confrontation. He has been at the academy for three years, and he has behaved as a slacker that rarely puts effort into work or shows up on time. His placement in class 1-B is both enjoyed and despised by him simultaneously. He enjoys the fact that they are easily manipulated, but he finds the surveillance and restrictions a series downside. With that in mind he has begun to reform slightly in hopes of changing classes. Personality Roland is a slacker the revels in chaos caused by stimulation seeds of discord until conflct arises. He is smug when happy and broods any other time. He speaks occasionally, but he doesn't seek out people to talk to. Roland is anti-social and enjoys being so, and he hates school with a passion. He has recently began to work in school so that he can switch homerooms to cause more havoc and not be under watch, Powers and Abilities *Roland is able to tell a person's name, minor facts about them, and by looking at them and socialising with them for a moment. He can not read minds or tell you much more than your history, name, temperament and physical features (i.e. that freckle on your big toe no one can see). *Emotional Catalysing/Suppression - Roland is able to bring buried emotions out front, control their intensity, and suppress others. For example can turn dislike into fury and bury sadness deep inside of someone. Currently this unknown to all but himself, and he uses all these only when he feels like it. This works best on the unsuspecting and first timers. Later attempts are much easier to resist, but only if one controls one's self and notices the intrusion. This usually requires knowledge or a suspicion that someone is trying to control them. Psychics and telepaths can detect his intrusions into other minds, but not the source. Psychics and telepaths can block his entry into others, though this might weaken their own guard, however; if only guarding themselves, they can easily block him. Category:Male Character Category:Character Category:Canon Character Category:Supers Category:Students